1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a support for cutlery such as knives, kitchen shears, cleavers, sharpening steels and like utensils which supports the cutlery above a supporting surface with minimum contact and to promote cleanliness of the support. In addition, in preferred embodiments, the cutlery support hereof is intended to provide for air circulation to dry the blades of the cutlery after rinsing or cleaning, to keep the blades separated when carried on the support, to provide an ability to magnetically retain a blade of a knife for quick access, and to more readily view the cutlery during storage on the support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In both home and commercial kitchens, knives are used during food preparation and it is important, if not essential, that the knives be kept clean to avoid contamination of other foods. This is for both reasons of health and taste.
Often, kitchen workers are confronted with problems as to how to store knives when not in use, even for a few moments. When knives are set down upon a surface, that surface must be cleaned as a result of contact with a knife. Where several different knives are used in food preparation, as is often the case in restaurants and the like, there is a tendency on the part of the kitchen worker to avoid cleaning between each use or to simply place the knife with the blade in contact with the surface. Alternatively, the knife may be placed back into a conventional knife rack, where any food residue on the knife can be transferred to the knife rack, and then back to the same knife or other knives returned to the same position. This can result in transfer of contamination from one-knife to another and microbial build-up in the holder, which is often difficult to resolve. In addition, inspection authorities may issue citations where commercial kitchens fail to adhere to cleanliness standards.